Tom Nook the Crook Part: 2
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is part: 2 to "Tom Nook the Crook"! Please read and review positively! Thank you! This continues right from where the last story ended off. Last time, my OC, Gercan, went missing, and Tom Nook's not all who he says he is. Is there a connection? Well, I'll rate this "T".


**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! This is part: 2 to _Tom Nook the Crook_! Please read the first one, so you won't be confused! Please read and review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _Animal Crossing_ or characters. The only things that I own are my town, Duncan (Dunkin), and my OC, Gercan (Gherkin). Plus, the animals in this story are the animals from my town. Well, enjoy!**

**Tom**

**Nook**

**the**

**Crook**

**Part: 2**

**Peanut's PoV:**

We're walking up alongside the train tracks. Dear God, I just hope Gercan's close by! We have to find that crook, Tom Nook! He's taken off with my Gercan! He's put my Gercan in to danger! I love Gercan! I've only known him for a day, and I love him!

We walk up the tracks for a few more minutes, when Tom Nook jumps out in front of us! "Stop right there! Hold it!" Nook shouts.

"Nook! What are you doing?! What have you done with Gercan?!" I demand.

"He's going to be a Gercan pancake soon! The 11 o'clock train comes in seven minutes or so!"

"Tom! Let him go! He did nothing to you! Nothing!" I shout.

"Yes, he did! He refused to buy my goods! Now, he has to pay!"

"That doesn't mean that you have to have a train run him over!" I shout.

"Yes, it does!" Tom shouts, evilly.

"Well then, if you won't let us pass, we'll have to force our way through!" I say. We all charge toward Tom Nook, when he pulls out a gun.

"Stay back! Don't move!" Tom points the gun at our direction. "Now, if you don't want to be shot, I suggest you go back to Duncan, and let your poor little Gercan face his misery."

"Not so fast, Nook!..." a new, but familiar voice says. "Slowly drop the gun and put your hands up." Tom Nook does just that. He slowly drops the gun onto the ground, then puts his arms above his head. "Good. Now, where's the boy?"

"I'll never tell you! Never!" Tom shouts. He refuses to tell Copper the cop dog anything.

Copper then, clicks his gun. "Now, Nook..."

"Alright. Alright! He's up around the corner, tied down to the train tracks..."

"That's a good coon." Copper then, faces us and says, "I'll take care of him. You guys go and save Gercan."

"Alright! Let's go!" I say, excitedly. And we run up the track, while Copper takes Tom Nook back to Duncan...

**Gercan's PoV:**

I think there's only five minutes until that 11 o'clock train comes! I am scared! I wish I never moved to Duncan in the first place! I just can't believe it... This is the way I die... In five minutes, I'll be turned into a pancake! All's I can do is lay down and look up at the clouds... In five minutes, I'll be above those clouds... I don't want to know what it's like to be hit by a train... I really don't...

"Gercan! Gercan!" I hear a voice calling my name. "Gercan! Gercan!" Suddenly, I hear a bunch of footsteps running toward me. I think I'm about to be rescued! I see Peanut, Bunnie, Hazel, Cube, and Tabi standing above me. "Hazel! We have to hurry and get Gercan off these tracks!" Peanut says, in a panic. I don't blame her for being in a panic. She's worried about me. Although, she seems a bit more worried than the others. Hmm. I guess everybody reacts differently.

"Alright, I'll untie him on this side, while you untie him on that side!" Hazel says, also in a panic, but not as bad of a panic as Peanut's.

"Alright!" Peanut says. She now sounds determined. Together, they both untie me from the train tracks. And, in no time, the 11 o'clock train comes. Peanut and Hazel pull me off the train tracks just in time. Peanut helps me take the scotch tape and cloth off my mouth. "Gercan," I turn to face Peanut. "Are you OK?" I nod and hug her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I say. I'm so relieved that I'm not lying flat like a pancake on the train tracks. "Thank you, all of you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Gercan! You're our friend! Of course we'll save you!" Cube says.

"I just can't believe this... I'm in Duncan for one day, and already I get in crap! Speaking of crap, where's Tom Nook?"

"Copper arrested him." Hazel answers.

"That's a relief." I say. "What will happen to him?"

"Well, there's a prison in a town called "Jacksonville". They'll imprison him there." Hazel says.

"It's not Jacksonville, Florida, is it?" I ask.

"Ha ha. No, silly. It's just a small town that's hours away from here." Hazel answers.

"Ha ha. I know." I say, laughing. "Come on, let's go home, to my new home, Duncan. And let's make sure that, this time, I don't almost get turned into a Gercan pancake!"

"Ha ha! Sounds good to me!" Hazel says, with happiness. And we all head home. And you'll never guess what they had for lunch! Pancakes!

**...**

_Gercan lived long and happy years in Duncan. Him and Peanut ended up dating. But, what will happen to Gercan on his fifteenth Birthday?..._

**...**

_**THE**_

_**END**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I just decided at the last second that I wanted to make a part: 3! Well, I'll need to think of what will happen to Gercan on his fifteenth Birthday. So, I won't be starting part: 3 for awhile! By the way, I'm sorry if part: 2 seems so short! It's just the way it ended up! Maybe I'll make a newer and better version sometime, that's longer. Review positively please! Thank you! See ya! :D**

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


End file.
